Witch Doctor
Witch Doctor 'is a robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's ''BattleBots reboot. It was built by Busted Nuts Robotics, who created the original Witch Doctor. Witch Doctor featured a vertical disc as usual, with four-wheel drive and front wedges which could be replaced with a large steel plow to combat spinners. However, it was not alone in combat, being accompanied by a 30lb "minibot" named '''Shaman. Shaman was a wedge robot designed to get behind the opponent and distract their drivers so Witch Doctor could go in for the kill. Shaman was not unarmed though, as it was also equipped with a flamethrower. For Season 2, Witch Doctor was completely redesigned with a new double-sided spinning disc and a self-righting mechanism. Shaman also got redesigned with two flamethrowers instead of one and used green fire instead of the traditional orange. Robot History ABC Season 1 Witch Doctor's first match was against Bronco. Right off the bat, Bronco got off to a quick start scoring a flip on Witch Doctor, but it quickly righted itself. Shaman then got underneath Bronco and started using its flamethrower. Bronco used its flipper to escape but then drove itself into the wall, where its flipper got stuck underneath. While they could've waited for the bot to be counted out by the referee, they instead used this opportunity to strike. Shaman sprayed fire on Bronco just as Witch Doctor struck it with its blade. This proved to be fatal, as Bronco was set free and quickly flipped Witch Doctor again, shoving onto the screws just when it righted itself, and was stuck on the wall with no means of getting off. Left out of the TV broadcast was a miscommunication whereby a rule was passed to Witch Doctor's team that allowed them back into the fight if they had been on top of the arena barrier. However, when Trey and one of Team Witch Doctor's team members went into the arena to free Witch Doctor, they were told that the rule only applied if the robot was caught on top of the screws within the first minute. After three takes of reseting the clock to before the timeout, the match resumed but with the main robot out, Shaman was unable to keep the match going and the multubot was counted out. The game wasn't over however, as Witch Doctor & Shaman were awarded one of 4 wild cards, allowing them to advance to the round of 16, where they faced OverDrive. With a second chance at redemption, they were eager to take out their opponent as quick as possible. OverDrive charged at them head-on, slamming into Shaman before getting a hit on Witch Doctor. After a brief game of cat-and-mouse, OverDrive ran into the wall, allowing Witch Doctor to strike. After another chase, Witch Doctor hit OverDrive again, and then a third hit flipped OverDrive upside-down. Struggling to right-itself, OverDrive ran itself into the wall. Witch Doctor struck it again, flipping over but taking out one of its wheels. With the loss of its mobility, OverDrive was rendered useless and Witch Doctor easily took the win by knock-out. This win allowed them to advance into the quarterfinals, where they faced Tombstone. Before the match began, Shaman had technical issues from the last match against OverDrive and wasn't able to continue. This left Witch Doctor alone and a wedge plate was added to the front to prevent damage from Tombstone. Witch Doctor put up a very good show in the opening moments, overpowering Tombstone and flinging it into the air several times, also slamming it into the wall. Witch Doctor maintained its lead until the repeated collisions with Tombstone took its toll on the weapon rail, jamming the weapon and preventing it from spinning. With no weapon, Tombstone was able to charge into Witch Doctor, and hit it so hard, Witch Doctor was overturned. Likewise, Tombstone was flung across the BattleBox, breaking its weapon in half in the process. Despite Tombstone being left with no offense, Witch Doctor was unable to right itself, meaning it was defeated via knockout for the second time in the competition. Witch Doctor & Shaman weren't finished, however, as they went up against Nightmare and Overhaul in a three bot rumble at the end of the tournament. They started off okay at first, with Shaman spewing fire at the opponents. But Overhaul managed to lift Witch Doctor onto its wedge plate where it was helpless, Shaman tried to help Witch Doctor get back on its wheels but never succeeded, while Overhaul and Nightmare completely ignored them for the rest of the rumble. In the end Nightmare triumphed after disabling Overhaul. ABC Season 2 Witch Doctor's first match in Season 2 was against newcomer Rotator. Shaman was omitted in this match to free up weight for the attachable front plow and the team replaced the front tires with two from HyperShock's team as their robot's scoop was scraping the ground during testing. In the beginning, both robots started spinning their weapons but due to Rotator's wheel rims not properly gripping its tires, Rotator approached slowly. Witch Doctor gave Rotator a small hit from its spinning disc. After another small hit from its spinning drum, Witch Doctor went straight at the left side of Rotator and ripped a tire off. Rotator couldn't move properly and Witch Doctor moves to the center of the BattleBox. Rotator could only move in circles and was counted out and Witch Doctor won the match by a quick KO at 27 seconds (the fastest KO of the season). This win put Witch Doctor to the round of 32 with a No.3 seeding, where it faced the No.30 seed Red Devil. For this battle, Witch Doctor had its front plow removed, allowing Shaman to participate. However, this proved to be a costly mistake as Red Devil was able to grab hold of Witch Doctor just beside the drum and use its saw whilst dragging Witch Doctor to the pulverizer. During the struggle, Witch Doctor's batteries were damaged and smoke began to pour out, getting thicker and thicker over time. Witch Doctor was then overturned by Red Devil whilst its self-righting mechanism was inoperable as the sprocket that the chain powering it went around had shattered. Witch Doctor, spewing thick smoke, was counted out and the No.30 seed Red Devil won by a shocking KO at 1:27. This shocking loss meant that Witch Doctor was eliminated from the competition again. Witch Doctor wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Wrecks and Bite Force. The rumble didn't start off well for Witch Doctor as it was taking damage from Bite Force whom knocked it upside down and straight into Wrecks's spinning disc which tore off part of its front scoop. Witch Doctor continued to take damage, eventually losing its self-righting arm and causing massive damage to Shaman, which resulted in a fireball. Regardless, it continued to attack, only to be sandwiched between Bite Force and Wrecks, whom together tossed Witch Doctor out of the arena. Although Shaman was still some how moving, Bite Force then hits Shaman again, ripping off it's wedge and remain wheel, knocking Shaman out completely. Witch Doctor lost the rumble and Bite Force won overall. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It do that voodoo that you do so well. Prepare to be spellbound by WITCH DOCTOR!" "Glippity glappity glippity goo! It just put a voodoo curse on you! It's the magical WITCH DOCTOR!" "When it's through with you, you're gonna need a check-up from the neck-up. Here to cause some serious psychological damage, it's WITCH DOCTOR!" "Glippity glappity glippity goo! The voodoo child is back for season two! It’s WITCH DOCTOR!" "Glippity glappity glippity goo! I've got a case of deja-voodoo! She's got a prescription for demolition! Its WITCH DOCTOR!" Merchandise Any appearances by Witch Doctor in merchandise are listed below: *Witch Doctor/RC *Witch Doctor/Push Strike Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Multibots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots made into toys